Fully textured multifilamentary polymeric yarns long have been known and are an important article of commerce. However, there additionally has been presented a demand in the marketplace for multifilamentary polymeric yarns which exhibit a variation in bulking along their lengths and which are capable of forming fabrics having different hand characteristics, e.g., a crepe fabric. Representative disclosures of such multifilamentary yarns and processes for their production are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,228,181; 3,621,633; 3,695,026; 3,710,565; 3,932,986; 3,938,227; 3,939,632; 3,977,173; 3,978,647; 4,033,103; 4,051,660; 4,064,686; 4,070,815; 4,084,622; and 4,103,481; and British Pat. Nos. 1,240,240 and 1,431,568.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved process for the production of a crepe effect multifilamentary yarn.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved process for the production of a crepe effect multifilamentary yarn which can be carried out on unmodified false twist texturing machinery on a highly economical basis.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a process for the production of a crepe effect multifilamentary yarn which is capable of being used to form a crepe fabric having highly desirable aesthetic characteristics.
These and other objects, as well as the scope, nature, and utilization of the claimed process will be apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description and appended claims.